


BOUND & BROKEN

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Boys' Love, Eventual Smut, M/M, Master/Slave, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: SEUNGCHEOL X JEONGHAN PRISON FIC AUThere's a new prisoner in his part of the prison. He shares a cell with him. And he agreed to put him under his protection in exchange of one thing:Sex.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	1. NEW FISH IN THE POND

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed.  
> inspired by "In His Care."  
> For Jay and Yuki.

Seungcheol stirred in his sleep, the morning sun rays seeping through the small window on the right part of his cell. He closed his eyes and draped an arm over them to block the light.

_387 days._

It’s been exactly 387 days since these four walls became his home. 387 days since their stupid mistake led to them straight to this prison. 387 days wasted doing nothing. Seungcheol wanted to punch someone. Just 708 more days. That much and they’re out of here to finally pay back their rival gang. Yes, Seungcheol will make sure they will all pay.

The clanging of locks disturbed his early morning revenge plan- signaling the automatic opening of each cell room. He sat up for a start and brushed his fingers through his hair then got up to put on the prison shirt. He grunted when it got caught around his upper arms- well either the cloth shrunk or his daily push ups have been finally paying off.

Heading out, he tugged on the cell bars he passed by on and shouted, “Get your fat asses up, everyone! Time for breakfast.” his sudden outburst elicited a lot of cursing and annoyed grunts but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw most of them up and ready to head out anyway. With majority of his gangmates walking behind him, they made their way down to the galley for their morning ration.

“Ah Choi Seungcheol!” a familiar voice called out to him and he stopped on his tracks. “It’s been a while!” It was Jung Hae In, one of the main guards on his side of the prison. Also, a very close sunbae back in highschool. He motioned for his gangmates to head down first.

“Ohh hyung!” Seungcheol exclaimed. “Were you back just now? How was the wedding? I’m disappointed I didn’t even get an invite.” he pretended to pout.

“Right, coz bringing criminals to my wedding will make my bride feel at ease.” the guard said sarcastically. “By the way, I was in the office just now. I heard a new fish is entering our part of the pond today.” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t heard about that.”

“Apparently, no one tells you anything when I’m not around.” the guard snickered and was met by a hateful glare. “Well I hope your cage is clean because you’re about to get yourself a roomie.”

“What? I’m sharing a cell? With someone who’s not in my gang? I don’t think so.” Seungcheol crossed his arms. No way in hell are they putting in a possible bug inside their extremely tight unit- not when they’re halfway done with their revenge plot.

The guard tapped him on the shoulder, “Well, you better suck it up because I’m the one tasked to bring him in later after the classification officer is done with him.” Hae-in was already a few steps away when he turned to call out on the prisoner again. “Don’t worry, I saw him. He’s really pretty.”

Seungcheol wanted to punch the guard- just like he did years ago when he made a similar joke about a pretty male senior who’s been crushing on Seungcheol. “You know that’s not how I roll.” he reminded the other but the other just shrugged and went on his way.

Seungcheol finally headed straight to the galley and immediately, he saw Soonyoung waving his arm at him- signaling they’ve already gotten him some chow. He nodded and made his way to their usual table and sat down on the middle part of the bench. “What took you so long? we almost got into a fight with the new brownie because he thought Hoshi went back for a second serving.”

“What even is a brownie?” Seungkwan asked Soonyoung.

“Kitchen staff, duh~” the latter replied waving his chopsticks in the air. Seungkwan hoffed, “Since when did you start using prison slang?”

Soonyoung looked at him as though he’s about to hit him, “Since we’re in the prison, duh.”

Seungcheol grinned and mumbled a quick thanks to his gangmates. While eating, he glanced around to observe them all and of course, they are in their usual loud selves except for Minghao who’s busy listening attentively at Jun saying non-sense but he’s laughing anyway.

“Sho whash wash jat abouff?” Mingyu asked- or at least tried.

“Mingyu eat your food first. We can’t even understand you.” Jihoon said, not even looking up at the tallest member.

“He said, “So what was that about?”” Wonwoo, who was seated in fornt of Mingyu translated for them. Mingyu sent him a huge smile, bits of rice stuck on his lips. 11 pairs of eyes looked at Seungcheol, expecting an explanation from their leader.

“Nothing much, just asked him about his wedding and..” the boys knew something is up by the way their leader avoided their eyes. “There’s someone coming in to share my cell. He’s arriving today- I mean he’s already here actually.”

“Ah fuck!” Soonyoung slammed his chopsticks on the table. “Great! Now we’ve got a bug!” Seungcheol knew why the other man is all worked up. Having someone unfamiliar is really not ideal- especially not with the way they’re progressing with their revenge plot. This sudden addition might cause a big flaw to their extremely well thought-off scheme.

“You have to make sure you contain this, Cheol. Or we might be left facing another 3 years or more if we fail.” Jihoon said, obviously alarmed as well.

Seungcheol ate the last of his kimbap. “Don’t worry I got it.”

-

In the afternoon, Seungcheol decided he’s hitting the prison gym. After an hour and a half, he made his way back to his part of the facility only to find his gang members gathered up just outside his cell. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Seokmin was the first to budge. “Your bunkie’s here.” They all made way for Seungcheol to step in. The first image he saw of his cellmate is his back turned against them, blonde locks ending just below the back of his neck. He looked frail- but not too frail evident by the hardened muscles on his back. Seungcheol looked over his shoulder and motioned for his friends to scatter.

He turned his attention back to the stranger sitting on his bed and then he cleared his throat. The stranger froze in his seat and Seungcheol swore his legs were shaking when he stood up. The leader didn’t know what got into him but the moment his new cellmate turned to face him, he felt a gasp stuck in his throat.

This man… he really is _beautiful_.

Seungcheol might have stared a little longer than he wanted to because the blonde man shifted his weight and cleared his throat. “Hello.. I am Jeonghan.” and he extended his hand. Seungcheol did not expect the deepness in the other’s voice. But despite the depth, there was calmness in it too.

Seungcheol hated to admit that he was left a little intimated by his new cellmate’s presence. He hated how his calm but shaken demeanor left him unable to speak. He fought himself mentally, trying to regain his composure. He has to show the other who’s boss. So he ignored the blonde’s hand and walked over to his bed. “You get the top bunk.” was all he said. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jeonghan nodded furiously. The other man looked so harmless, how even did he get himself in trouble being like that?

“M-may I know your name?” Jeonghan spoke softly. Seungcheol spared him a look.

“Look, kid. I know we’re sharing cell and all but don’t expect to get close to me. This here--” Seungcheol motioned at the corridor, “--is my wing. I run it. I’m the leader. My gangmates are on the next cells. And you.. you’re not one of us. It’s best you know your place from the get-go. I don’t know what got you in here, but I’m telling you, unless you’re actually useful, then you’re just deadweight.” Seungcheol knew he needed to be firm to set this new prisoner in his right place.

Jeonghan had a very unreadable expression when Seungcheol looked at him. The leader got up and was about to make his way out of the cell when the other spoke. “I-I’m sorry. I’m not here to cause any more trouble. I just… just really want to finish my sentence peacefully..” Seungcheol turned around and saw the other’s heard hanging low.

He felt a little guilty-- but of course he will not voice that out loud or even make it obvious. He cannot crumble in this stranger’s presence no matter how intimidating this smaller man’s aura was. He is a gang leader after all. “If that really is your goal then I hope you’re hiding something under your sleeves-- like a trick or two so you can be useful. That way I can actually put you under my protection. But if you’re useless, then I pretty much can’t do anything for you. You think the outside world is scary, wait till you see how crazy this prison gets.” He saw Jeonghan gulp. There, that’s more like it. He needs to establish fear so the other knows to never cross him. And out of amusement, a thought crossed Seungcheol’s mind. What he wasn’t aware of is that he voiced that thought out loud:

“Or you can be my _boytoy_.” and then he walked out of the cell.


	2. HE WHO IS UNTOUCHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Seventeen as a gang. Jeonghan gets in trouble with EXO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Jay, for always helping me out. I wouldn't be able to finish the outline if it weren't for you. <3

Made an official video for this fic. Click [here](https://twitter.com/natchwe/status/1240691194117545984) to see it :) 

\--

Seungcheol didn’t know what got into him. He just wanted to scare the frail-looking boy. He just wanted him to know his place. He did not even know whythat thought crossed his mind in the first place.. it’s not like he’s ever done it before with a man. Everybody knows sex slavery is a thing in prison. For the strong ones, it’s a boost of their pride, for the weak ones, it’s a means of survival. Regardless of where one finds himself in those two categories, it’s mostly just to warm up the cold nights in prison.

Seungcheol, however, is one of the few who refuses this practice. Sure, he’s asked guards to bring in women for him from time to time in exchange for a catch, but that’s it-- no prolonged commitment, just a scratch to an itch. He respects the practice, but he just simply cannot find the appeal.

He wanted to blame his outburst on the intimidation he felt from his cellmate. There was something about him-- despite his soft, gentle aura, his frailty, his vulnerable aura-- his eyes reflected cleverness,

Impulsivity and even authority. Seungcheol knew he had to become aware of the other’s tendencies, he has to be careful around him.

“So did you talk to him at all, hyung?” Soonyoung asked as they ate lunch.

Seungcheol shook his head, “Not much, I just wanted him to know where he stands.”

“You do know you have to be careful, right? Jihoon said. “Seungkwan, did you get anything about the new fish?”

“None. Even the guards know nothing. It’s _fishy_.” Seungkwan said.

“I’ll try to find something else today too, hyung. I’ll ask around.” It was Seokmin this time.

“Alright. Just remember to keep it in the low. Minghao, just to be sure, maybe you should run it with your contacts? See if he has anything on the international scale?” Seungcheol said as he ate his kimbap.

_Damn kimbap._

Everyday is a fucking kimbap torture.

“I’m on it. By the way hyung, there was an increase in our assets last night. There are two additional chinese accounts backing us. At this rate, we’ll be able to hit the target amount earlier than we originally planned.” Minghao said. 11 heads bobbed up and down in acknowledgement. Seungcheol never knows how Minghao deals with all of these even inside the prison, but however he does it, he leaves it to him. He didn’t need to know the process. He only needs the result.

As they ate, a figure near the food table caught his eye. It’s his cellmate.

He saw him wander around looking for a table to settle himself into. “Are you planning to claim him?” Jihoon asked him. Seungcheol’s eyes widened, understanding what his friend meant. “You know I don’t do that.”

“Then why did you ask him that yesterday? You were the one who brought it up.”

“W-what.. how did you know that?” Seungcheol stuttered.

Jihoon smirked, “Prison has thin walls, dummy.”

Awkward silence.

“Well you better get on it because we both know someone that looks like him will be in trouble soon enough if he remains unprotected.” then Jihoon stood up and left.

Seungcheol searched for his cellmate again and almost choke when he found him seated with one of the members of the senior gangs-- Taemin of Shinee.

\--

“So! How’s your first day going so far?” this overly friendly blonde man asked him.

“It’s okay.” Jeonghan tried his best to be polite.

“I heard you were put in together with Seventeen. How’s that going for you?”

“ _Seventeen_?” Jeonghan asked curiously.

“Oh. You didn’t know them? The gang you were put in with?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “I only met the leader.. He’s my cellmate.”

“Ohh.. well, do you want me to tell you about them? You know-- just so you have some background.” Taemin asked excitedly. Jeonghan just nodded his head. “Well alright, you see, Seventeen is one of the biggest gangs in the whole of South Korea. They’re known for their numbers and their individual abilities. There are 12 of them, 3 specialty leaders under one general leader. They are divided into three groups. There-- the one who just stood up, that’s Lee Jihoon also known as Woozi. He’s the leader of the Intels. He’s the brain behind the group. He makes all the plays. With him is the Chinese boy Minghao who deals with all their assets and resources. I heard he came from a known mafia family so he has a lot of blackmarket contacts. The tallest one is Kim Mingyu-- a known strategist. Last one from their team is Jeon Wonwoo. I don’t know much about him but the last time someone crossed him, that person ended hanging from his own cellroom.” Taemin paused for a bit then pointed at someone, “That over there is Kwon Soonyoung, or Hoshi as he likes to be called. He leads the execution of their plans. He’s known as the tiger-- pretty ruthless. Under him is another Chinese man called Wen Junhui. That kid-- he’s a known psycho. He came from a high profile drug-associated family. Last on their team is the youngest member Lee Chan or Dino. I heard he got in the gang when he was still a kid so he learned the trade early onset. He’s pretty much the combination of Hoshi and Jun. He’s ruthless and a psycho. He is thirsty for action and gets the job done without any hesitation. The last group would be the Con-mans. They live up to their name. Good with their words, fast with their hands and does the cover ups for the executioners.”

“But they look… friendly.” Jeonghan said.

“Yeah, deceitful pieces of shits they are.” Taemin nodded.

“How about that one. The one with the big eyes.” Jeonghan pointed at the man seated beside the leader.

“Oh, that’s Hong Jisoo.. or Joshua. He’s the right hand of the leader. He looks pretty passive… but goes on a psycho spree when triggered. He went full on crazy when some new kid rubbed wrong on him. Kid turned up on a mental institution a few days later. It’s safe to say Joshua plays with your head.”

“And the leader?”

“Ah, Choi Seungcheol? He’s a new topic entirely. He’s a little bit complex. You see, there’s Choi Seungcheol, then there’s _S.Coups_.”

Jeonghan looked at Taemin weirdly, not understanding his words.

“Seeing as how you look perfectly okay after crossing paths with him, I think the one you met is Choi Seungcheol. When he’s that persona, he’s normal. Still intimidating, but rational. However, if you see him acting weirdly, like agitated, agressive and stuff like that, then you’re in S.Coups’ presence. No one but his gangmates know what triggers the change in persona, but the only advice I have for you is to stay on his good side. That way, regardless what persona he has, you’re safe from his wrath. That kid is dangerous. Even majority of the senior gangs try to avoid crossing him and that’s also one factor why he runs your part of the prison. So if I were you, if you want to live out your sentence in peace, I’d seek for his protection-- no matter the cost.” Taemin looked at him meaningfully and Jeonghan understood what he was implying.

“I-- I don’t--”

“That’s why I’m saying you should. Look, I have no idea what got you here. But someone like you-- with those looks, it will not take a long time for someone to take interest in you. You are unclaimed, belonging to no group. No one and I mean _no one_ survived this prison without some sort of protection. So one way or another, you have to be under someone’s umbrella. You’re lucky you were placed with that gang. They’re one of the more decent ones. So I suggest you put something out soon, either a trick under your sleeve or inside your pants. Whichever it is, you better get on it soon. Just a friendly advice.” and he finished with a big smile. “Well, that’s it for my ted talk. I have to get going and return to my part of the prison. If you need anything, just find me here in the galley during breaks.” he left with a tap on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

Jeonghan continued eating, eyeing the group they were just discussing. Are they really as ruthless as that man told him they’d be?

\--

Loud footsteps startled Seungcheol, “Hyung! That new kid, he’s in trouble!” Dino exclaimed.

Seungcheol sat up for starters, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. “ ** **Already****?”

“He’s with EXO hyung, come!” at the mention of that gang name, Seungcheol hurriedly put on his shirt and was about to storm out when Joshua called out to him.

“Seungcheol, you cannot interfere.” he reminded the leader. “He’s not under our protection.”

“But Shua-hyung! That crazy maknae from EXO is all over hyung’s cellmate. We have to do something.” Seungkwan joined in.

Joshua glanced at Seungcheol, “If you go and interfere with everybody knowing that guy is unclaimed, you’d show them a weakness. He got himself in that mess, let him deal with it.”

Hansol then came running with a new report, “Seungcheol-hyung, EXO’s leader is asking for you.”

“Fuck!” Seungcheol cursed and he looked at Joshua. “I’ll have to assess the situation, Shua.” His right hand sighed.

“Fine, but I’m coming. Everybody else, stay here. We do not want them to feel threatened.” nobody dared say no to Joshua.

Seungcheol and Joshua made their way to EXO’s wing. When they got there, they saw Jeonghan kneeling beside Sehun’s chair.

“Well isn’t it the mighty leader of the kindergarten tribe~” Sehun teased. Seungcheol wanted to punch him square in the face. He ignored him and spoke with Suho, the leader. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yep. But I see you brought an assistant. A very pretty one at that.” 

Joshua ignored the leader, “What seems to be the problem here?”

“Well, we found your new cellmate wandering around. We offered to tour him, you know, for a better experience, maybe lead him to one of the torture chambers… but he got all fuzzy. We asked if he belongs to you… but he said no. So we called you here to confirm.” Baekhyun said.

Seungcheol let his eyes fall to the petite man beside Sehun. He just sits there, head hanging low. There really isnt much he can do for him so he said, “Yes it’s true. He’s unclaimed.”

Sehun cheered. “Alright! Then can I play with him, hyung?” he turned to his leader.

“But-- we’re in the middle of negotiations. He just came in yesterday, nothing is set yet.” Seungcheol cut Sehun’s celebration short.

“But hyung!” Sehun protested. Eyes fell to the leader.

“You know the rules, Suho-hyung. I’m sure you wouldn’t like Leeteuk-sunbaenim catching word of this, right?” Joshua taunted. Suho’s head snapped at him at the mention of their senior.

“Fine! We’ll let go of him.” Suho said, earning a frustrated whine from the youngest. Joshua was just about to go pick up Jeonghan when the leader spoke again, “but you do know we also have rules in trespassing, right? And that whoever catches him will deliver the punishment.”

Seungcheol’s fist curled up. _These motherfuckers_. “Yeah, do whatever needs to be done.”

EXO’s leader smirked. “Sehun, Kai, you up for it?” Suho asked and then the boys gladly stood up, brought Jeonghan to the middle.

“Don’t worry, I will not hurt your pretty face.” Sehun said, cupping Jeonghan’s chin.

Jeonghan just sat immobile and waited for the blows to come.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAKKK! Sorry sorry for hurting our Hanie like that!!! It’s a necessary part of the plot!!! As you may have noticed now, I will be bringing in some groups for this fic. Relatively small roles but all vital to the story. It took so long to make this chapter because I was in a bit of a slump and it’s actually my first time writing a multi-group fic so everything is new to me. I’ll have to do this slowly. So please be patient with the updates! 
> 
> Also, I hope you liked how I grouped the members according to their skills. I didn’t want to stick with their original sub-groups so I made my own tailored to how I see them functioning for the gang. I hope I can highlight more of their skills in the chapters to come! 
> 
> Another thing, we’ll soon find out about the two personas of Seungcheol. That’s another complex part of the story so I really have to plan it properly. 
> 
> As usual! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are also well appreciated. <3

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT CHOKE ON THE WORD BOYTOY?
> 
> AH! FINALLY MADE THE FIRST CHAPTER. THIS WAS TOUGH. I know right now this is kinda vague, but we’ll establish more about the prison in the coming chapters. Seungcheol too, might give off soft leader vibes BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU HE IS NOT. So wait for it. Also! Will introduce neighboring groups in the next chapter but will not entirely focus on them. 
> 
> Also! This fic will serve as kind of a spin-off of my all time fave fanfiction “In his Care” by blue_orbs in livejournal. It’s a fic from my first boys love fandom and it really gave me the inspiration to start writing. But although inspired, this fic will be completely different. 
> 
> I’m really really excited for this even though it’s really difficult to write. I’ll try to make the next chapters longer. And! I know we all are sucker for smut so smut is definitely coming. (boytoy, duh). So that’s that! Leave me a note on what you think! Really helps me to write faster lmaooo. Kudos are very much appreciated too <3


End file.
